1. Field
The present invention relates to a video processing apparatus for transcoding video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electronic apparatuses such as video recorders and personal computers can record and reproduce various kinds of video content data such as television broadcast program data.
Note that, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-36844 has disclosed a technology in which when re-compressing accumulated video stream by means of a transcoder, video stream before the re-compression and video stream after the re-compression are reproduced and displayed side by side on a screen for user to be able to select a desired image quality.
The technology described in the above-mentioned document has such a problem that because original video content is converted, a load of the conversion processing is applied and effects and influences of the conversion are hard to see.